


“We’re in public, you know.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 31





	“We’re in public, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The situation described below is a consensual sex, sort of a roleplay two adults engage in. Even if I didn't mention safe word and aftercare (since it's a short ficlet), please have in mind this is what always should support and follow rough sex and BDSM dynamics.

It was late at night and Law’s thoughts circled around bed, collapsing on it and around sleep, hard and deep, decent for the first time in days. He hated lookouts and hated being away from the submarine, even if (Name) was exceptionally with him. She got stubborn and dragged herself with him, despite protests (his) and whines (crew’s, finding it absolutely not fair that they have to stay behind while she was allowed to go). No wonder his stress level was skyrocketing. Not only he was responsible for his own ass, but also for her safety. It was the last day of the mini mission though and as everything had gone as he planned, he was looking to a nice and calm relax. He had rented a room in a better hotel -as good as a notorious pirate like him could visit without starting a ruckus- and even dared to eat dinner together with her. There weren’t many people around anyway, most of them too busy with their own minds to pay attention to a couple in a discreet corner.

He barely touched his plate tho. Food wasn’t as bad as he expected but he was too tired to eat. He dreamed of sleep. 

(Name)’s mind seemed to be away as well, her gaze absent as she dug in her plate or swirled beverage in a glass. Law paid little attention to her, patiently waiting for her sign to leave all of this behind and head to the bedroom, with little care for the world and even for a shower they both probably should take after running the whole day around the town. No wonder the feeling of her hand on his inner thigh surprised him. Law’s gaze darted to her face and spotted, belatedly, a devilish smirk and mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“We’re in public, you know,” he warned as her hand moved up and pressed against his crotch. His body, of course, had to betray him. His cock twitched under her ministrations, his blood boiled, his instincts kicked in, adrenaline was already flowing and fighting with tiredness. He no longer wanted to only collapse with her on the bed. He wanted to screw her so hard she would scream his name. And then collapse, in this order.

“So?” The bold timbre of her voice made the horny beast inside him growl. “Since when have you had a problem with that?”

Maybe if he had been less tired, he could ignore her provocations - or start a subtle game of testing each other’s boundaries. But his mind and body were screaming ‘sex’. She had him on her mercy and he loved it the same way as he hated it.

So she was going to learn her lesson.

He didn’t even open Room to scoop her, he offhandedly grabbed her like a sack of potatoes and threw her over his shoulder. Law didn’t try to be gentle, on their way to the room she must have hit something with head or hands at least a few times, he heard hisses and curses behind his back. But he didn’t care.

He didn’t give her time to undress - once he threw her on the bed, he immediately pinned her down and pulled her bottom clothes away. As expected, she was wet. How long had she been planning it? He spread her open, he buried fingers inside her, with sadistic satisfaction watched her biting on bottom lip to not break and spill moans as he was furiously fingering her.

“Cat got your tongue?” He teased. “Can’t you at least thank me nicely for doing what you wanted?”

She dared to dart tongue at him, devilish sparks still dancing in her irises. Sufficient answer for Law.

He pushed her legs wider apart and unzipped pants. He still wasn’t as hard as he wanted; that was good, he could torture her a bit more. With one hand still stretching her open, he roughly rubbed her clit - just to slap it as soon as first mewls echoed through the room.

“Shut up,” he commented on her surprised yelp. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Still smirking at him -how dare she, this gremlin of a woman- she tried to wiggle out of his ruthless grasp. Impatient and tired of her games, he let go of her cunt, just to press it with his knee and hover over her, one hand on her throat this time, fingers clenching gently at first. As a warning.

“You play dangerous games, you little brat,” he hummed, slowly tightening the grasp. She had problems with breathing at this point but the playful glim in her eyes was being slowly replaced by fire of lust. _Is this what you really wanted, (Name)?_

Law pressed harder against her cunt, letting her rub against his knee shamelessly while, second after second, slowly cutting air from her. Her eyes -her beautiful eyes he loved so much, eyes he had been drowning in every time they were having sex- teared, her cheeks hot, exposing first teardrops flowing down her face. She was shivering under him, choking and coming in the same time, the lewd and yet mesmerizing sight of which Law could never have enough. 

She coughed as he let her breath - but it wasn’t a long break. He attacked her clit anew, pressing hard against the over-sensitive nub, with fingers this time, rubbing it with the whole frustration she left in him when breaking his boundaries. She arched, not ready for another wave of pleasure hitting her so hard. This time he let her moan. He wanted to hear her sing.

“You don’t need a lot to behave.” Law almost chuckled as he entered her with one, strong thrust, taking his sweet, sweet satisfaction from the way her face twitched as his size stretched her well. “But I will give you some extra lessons, for future reference.”

“Try it,” she hissed and screamed as he started moving. “Try it, you fucking bastard, I dare you!”

“Oh I will. I damn will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
